The safe coupling of connectors is of high importance for many applications. For example, modern passenger cars comprise a variety of different electrical connections. For ensuring that connectors mated with a corresponding counter connector cannot become loose unintentionally, secondary locking members are known in the art to guarantee a safe mechanical coupling between the connector and counter connector.
Further on, it is also desirable to indicate, either visually or physically, that a plug connector has been fully and properly mated with a corresponding counter connector during the assembly procedure for allowing a “fool proof” assembly. In order to reduce the risk associated with improperly mated connectors, so-called connector position assurance (CPA) devices have been developed. Such CPA devices are separate elements, which can be inserted into a connector housing of a plug connector and are often provided in a different color. When the connector is not properly or fully coupled to its corresponding counting connector, the CPA device cannot be fully inserted into the connector housing. Accordingly, the CPA device protrudes from the connector, indicating that full mating has not been accomplished yet. Only upon full and proper mating of the connector with the counter connector it is possibly to fully insert the CPA device into the connector housing. This allows to visually indicating whether the plug connector has been properly and correctly mated with the counter connector. Often, the functionalities of CPA devices and secondary locking devices are integrated in one part.
Accordingly, the commonly used mating procedure requires several steps. The connector has to be mated with a counter connector, and also locked thereto. Further, a secondary lock has to be closed and/or a CPA device has to be inserted to assure the proper mating. However, in modern manufacturing sites, it is often desired that a plug connector is mated with a counter connector in a fast and secure manner. This need arises among others for ergonomic reasons. Hence, it is desired that the mating procedure can be accomplished with a minimal number of steps.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.